


Equilibrium

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Caduceus’ perception is “Fuck You Matt”, D/s, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Post 55 if you squint, Praise Kink, Smut, Tail Fucking, Tail sucking, Tantric Sex, Vaginal Sex, all of the sex?, domme!Jester, marking kink, sub!Caleb, tw: scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester’s good at knowing what Caleb needs, even if she doesn’t know why. Sometimes we have to be punished to be forgiven.





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> HK: There’s no real explanation for this I just wanted some domme!Jester. And maybe some fluff.   
> Mollymauk: Maybe more fluff.   
> HK: Maybe lots more fluff. Cuddle piles next.   
> Mollymauk: They’re lost without me, aren’t they?   
> HK: Aren’t we all? Caduceus is a great helper though.   
> Mollymauk: *le sighs* He is. Such a pity I never got some of that one.   
> HK: That’s what AUs are for! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Caleb is an angsty bitch, Jester is a kinky bitch, teeny hints of darkness, so much fucking 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am sadly bereft of any ownership but I did chip into the kickstarter!

He doesn’t know how she knows just what he needs, but he can’t deny she does. Every time, he thinks he’s been hiding it so well. Keeping it on lock down. The others are busy. They don’t always have time for his nonsense. 

 

Jester has no qualms about making time if she thinks he needs it. 

 

** 

 

One hand twists itself in the trailing end of his scarf, yanking him up against her. 

 

“Caleb, haven’t I told you not to hide from me?” There’s a smile in her voice, shot through with an undertone of warning. It sends an immediate shiver of want up his spine and he swallows, forcing himself to meet her gaze. 

 

“I am not hiding from anyone...” it’s not strictly true, not really, and he almost wants her to call him out on it. Her eyes narrow just a little and she tuts, winding her fingers through the scarf again. 

 

Shortening his leash. 

 

Fuck, he can’t help craving it. 

 

“And I know I’ve told you not to lie to me,” she purrs, leaning up on her toes until her lips are nearly level with his. He can feel her warmth through his clothes now, which means they’re damn near touching. Jester always runs cool. 

 

Caleb draws in a shuddering breath, hesitating. He knows she’ll stop if he asks her to. The word’s on his lips, about to tell her he needs time, needs space, needs to think. 

 

He doesn’t want to fucking think. 

 

Never wants to think again. 

 

His head bows slowly, lips brushing hers as he presses their foreheads together. 

 

“I’m sorry, mistress,” he murmurs, and feels a weight leave him with the word. If she will still have him, if she will still own him, who is he to argue. 

 

The soft chuckle he gets in return isn’t her usual merry, girlish giggle. There’s a deeper current of satisfaction, of power, that he finds intoxicating. A quick glance confirms they’re alone, no one else in their little stall or outside. No one to see. No one to judge. 

 

Jester’s fingers trace slowly up the side of his face and she leans in to bring her lips to his once more. Then they’re curling through his hair and tugging his head back and his eyes fall shut as she tugs on the scarf with her other hand. 

 

“Then get down on your knees for me.” 

 

He goes so fast he’s pretty sure he’s broken skin on the rough floor, a burst of pain flaring from each knee. She tuts gently, fingers briefly warm with a spell that wipes the hurt away. 

 

“Oh no, Caleb. I am the one who decides what pain you get.” 

 

He forces himself to look up at her, her hand still in his hair to keep his face upturned. 

 

“I’m sorry, mistress,” he mumbles again, the words weighed down with guilt, and sees the flash of softness in her smile. He doesn’t need her softness now. 

 

Luckily, Jester is well aware of what he needs. A quick tug on his scarf brings him closer, shuffling forward until he’s almost pressed against her again, his head on a level with her stomach. The hand in his hair releases enough to stroke through the tangled mess, each knot tugging and sending a spark through him. 

 

“You’ve not been taking care of yourself,” she sighs, twisting through a particularly stubborn knot. Caleb can’t argue, just waits for what she’ll say next. Taking care of himself is always the first thing to go. Her hand is still warm where it cups his chin, warmer than the chill winter air. “Do you need me to take care of you?” 

 

The urge to deny it rises immediately, to tell her he’s not worth it, he’ll never be worth it, she shouldn’t waste her time. But he knows what she wants to hear. 

 

“Yes, mistress,” he whispers, clinging to the details of the words. Not want. He doesn’t have to want. He needs someone else to take care of him because he’s not going to do it himself. 

 

She makes a pleased sound above him, moving back just enough to bend down and kiss him. The sharp points of her fangs scrape gently over his lower lip, just enough to make him long for more. 

 

“That’s my good boy.” 

 

He sits back on his knees, waiting for whatever command comes next. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her. Even when part of him is screaming that he’s not good, never has been, never will be. 

 

Jester considers him for a while, head cocking to one side as she thinks. 

 

“Do you want to please me, Caleb?” She asks, and oh it’s a relief to be sure of an answer. 

 

“Yes, mistress,” he says immediately, hands shaking on his thighs. He wants it more than anything else. 

 

She smiles again, tilting his head this way and that with her hand on his chin. 

 

“You’re very good at pleasing me,” she purrs, sending a warm glow through his chest. Part of him is still fighting it though, insisting that she must be lying. Must be wrong. Must not know better than to trust something like him. 

 

Her eyes narrow just a little and he knows she’s seen it, fear and anticipation chasing each other up and down his spine. Her hand moves slowly up the side of his face to his hair again, gripping just hard enough to hurt. His eyes flicker closed again, a soft moan falling from his lips. 

 

He needs the pain, now. Needs to be punished before he can be forgiven. It’s not something he’s ready to ask for yet, not from Caduceus or Fjord. Not from Jester either, but he can hope she’ll guess. 

 

Abruptly she straightens, her grip shifting to the scarf on the front of his neck and yanking it off him. It jerks him forward a little, the fabric rough as it’s pulled away. 

 

“Take off your clothes,” she orders, her tone suddenly firm and possessive. The warmth is gone and he finds himself surprised to be missing it. But oh, the anticipation is so much sweeter and he hurries to obey, shrugging out of his coat at once and dropping the harness on top of it. 

 

His shirt comes off next and he dares a glance at her, watching her coil the scarf slowly around her fingers. He can imagine so, so many things she might want to do with it, and all of them make his mouth run dry. His boots are a little tricky, but he can reach back to unlace them and tug them off. 

 

He pauses once he’s down to his trousers, his hand on the waistband. He’d have to stand to take them off quickly. Jester sees his indecision, a lazy smile curling her lips as the tip of her tail comes to press under his chin. 

 

“Something wrong, precious?” The name drips off her tongue, sugar sweet, and he relaxes a little into it. He shakes his head quickly, pushing his trousers down. It takes a bit of shuffling to get them past his knees without rising, but he manages to kick them away. It’s all worth it to see her smile, proud and fond and possessive. “You’re mine, Caleb. You know that, don’t you?” 

 

He nods at once, sinking back into his place in front of her. He may not know why she wants him, why she tolerates him, why any of them put up with him. All he knows that as long as she will, he belongs to her in ways no one can deny. 

 

Her tail caresses his jawline gently, the tip dancing over his skin and along his lower lip. 

 

“And you know what that means?” There’s something else in her voice now, a hint of a low, dark growl that brings him pause. He’s not used to hearing darkness in Jester. Even when he gives her control, gives himself to her dominance, she’s never been dark before. It’s another battle, this time anticipation and concern. 

 

“No, mistress,” he whispers, eyes flicking to hers as she steps closer. Her tail presses against his lower lip and he opens obediently, sucking gently on the tip. Both her hands are in his hair now, the scarf dropped to the floor as she cradles his head, forcing him to hold her gaze. 

 

“It means no one takes you away from me,” she growls again, the thick bite of her Infernal accent pressing below the words. Like that old magic can bring truth to them. “None of you. Ever.” 

 

For a moment Caleb is tempted to call a stop, to use his safe word for the first time, to hold her close and ask her what’s gone wrong, what’s upset her so much. But he already knows, he thinks. There’s been so much for all of them to go through, and it’d be a miracle if any of them came through without scars. 

 

The thought that she might need this as much as he did zings through him like an electric shock. And it helps. It soothes like a balm under his skin, wrapping the worry in gentle softness. 

 

He’s already helping. He’s doing exactly what she needs. And he can feel himself drifting, that warm, soft subspace opening before him as he meets her eyes and falls into the possessive intensity within. 

 

She can see the switch, the soft smile at the corners of his mouth, and it soothes her too. Her caress turns gentle, fingers stroking lovingly through his hair as her tail rocks playfully between his lips. A warm smile crosses her face and she presses a kiss to his forehead. All the darkness is gone as quickly as it came, and there’s nothing but warmth and affection in her voice now. 

 

“You’re always so good for me. Now let me give you what you need.” 

 

He’s tempted to reach up and cover her hands with his, to hold on and reassure her that he doesn’t want her to let go. But he hasn’t been told he’s allowed to touch. Instead he leans into it, eyes briefly closing to focus more on the softness of her lips on his skin. 

 

“Thank you, mistress,” he murmurs softly around the tip of her tail on his lips, and hopes she knows what he means. It’s okay if she doesn’t yet. They will have time. 

 

Then she steps away and for a moment all he has is her tail stroking his cheek, and he almost turns to look for her. Almost. Then her hands are on his shoulders, one with the scarf between their skin, trailing down his arms to his wrists and he moans softly again. She tugs them together, looping the scarf around and through his arms to bind him from wrists to elbows. 

 

The bonds are tight, and he twists his wrists slowly, not to escape or test his bonds so much as to enjoy the way they hold him. There’s still a fair amount of scarf left, and Jester keeps hold of it as she circles around in front of him again, draping it over his shoulder. 

 

“You’re mine,” she tells him softly, her voice low and tenderly sweet as her fingers run through his hair, “and I’m not giving you up.” 

 

Then her tail is pressing at his lips again and he opens easily, letting it slip in and fill his mouth. The pointed tip pushes gently at the roof of his mouth as she rocks it in and out, pressing just a little further each time. Caleb relaxes his throat and keeps still, letting her fuck his face and working his tongue along the bottom. This time it’s Jester who moans softly, her fingers tracing down over his cheeks as he hollows them to suck. 

 

“So perfect for me, aren’t you,” she sighs, her hands tugging at his hair just enough to make him moan around her. Her tail presses in just a little deeper and he opens his throat to take her. He wants to be good for her. Good enough to make him worth keeping. 

 

The soft curves of the spade head don’t quite fill his mouth the way a cock does, most of the girth along only one plane, but the way she can press into his throat more than makes up for it. He’s not tried to take much of the length before, but today he wants to be pushed. He looks up to show her he’s ready, he wants more, and loses himself for a moment in her smile. 

 

It’s not just the teasing, happy smile she has for everyone. This one is fond, loving, infinitely tender, and possessive enough to send a shiver up his spine. He’s always thought she was adorable when she got jealous over them. 

 

She’s fucking radiant restating her claim. 

 

Her tail slips from his lips and a whimper follows it, the wizard leaning forwards in her grip to follow. Jester tuts softly, tilting his head back as her dripping wet tail trails down his chest. 

 

“Now now. I have better things for you to do with your mouth, pet.” She leans down to kiss him again, her tail curling warm and wet around his cock. He hadn’t noticed he was hard until she touched him, but the awareness comes with another surge of want as her tongue glides over his. He leans into her touch and when she draws away sinks back to his knees, breathing harshly. 

 

Jester smiles beatifically at him as she raises her skirts, stepping closer to drop them over his head and bare herself to him. Caleb leans in eagerly, pressing his face to her mound and tilting his head back to run his tongue across her slit. She’s already wet and the taste of her makes him moan softly. 

 

He knows he’s good at this, sucking on her clit and tickling the tip of his tongue across it, drawing an answering moan from her. Knows he can do it well, please her, knows her body well enough to know everything she likes. Her tail has trailed lazily down his body, snaking around his shaft and tickling at his balls. Not quite stroking him, but definitely moving. He’s barely aware of it, his whole existence focused on fucking her with his tongue. 

 

The ever analytical part of his mind wonders if she feels it too, if it’s why she worships her Traveler. If she feels the same satisfaction on her knees, reaching out to her god for his blessing to heal them. To strike down the enemies in her way. 

 

If she does, he can almost understand why she would choose him as the source of her power. 

 

There’s something blissful in the release, in surrendering every part of himself to her wishes. Her wetness is smeared across his face now as he keeps going, alternating thrusts with his tongue with long sucks to her clit. More proof that he is doing well, that he is her good boy. He can feel her hands on him again, through her skirts this time as she presses his face more firmly to her, a low moan on her lips. 

 

Footsteps enter the building and make their way to their stall, pause. 

 

“Caleb?” 

 

Caleb barely notices. He’s too far gone to care that Fjord can definitely see him, well, his naked torso and his dick at least. The rest is hidden under Jester’s skirts. The only thing he notices is that Jester’s voice is much too steady, much too composed when she calls back, 

 

“He’s busy right now. We’ll be out in a bit.” 

 

If she’s still that coherent he can’t be doing his job properly. He redoubles his efforts, wishing he had his hands free if only to slide a finger inside her, to try and reach her g-spot and rub it while he sucks her clit. But oh, the bindings are so good, tight and firm against his skin, holding him in. Keeping him from just drifting apart into the universe. 

 

He compromises by sucking harder, then tickling the very tip of his tongue over her clit to draw a gasping moan from her. Her grip tightens around his head and he keeps going, tickling then licking firmly and sucking her back into his mouth. Her tail is definitely stroking his cock now, coiled around it and pulsing like she’s trying to milk him. It feels wonderful, but he hardly cares. It’s nowhere near as good as the satisfaction of hearing her breathy gasps, the way she pants his name into the cold winter air. 

 

“Caleb... oh fuck, you’re so good at that... so good for me, yes, just like that... Caleb...” her thighs are beginning to shake and he knows she’s close, knows he can push her over the edge. So he latches onto her clit and sucks as hard as he can, and revels in the way her grip tightens again, every line going taught as he pulls her pleasure from her. 

 

He waits until she’s stopped shaking to release the suction, licking across her soaked lips and laving his tongue across her hole. To clean her up or draw out her pleasure, it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t slow his ministrations until she pushes him away. 

 

It hurts a little to come out from under her skirts, to rejoin the universe at large, but if it’s what she wants he’s all for it. Her cheeks are flushed violet, pupils blown with her recent orgasm and she still hasn’t caught her breath, but this smile is all pride, warmth, and ownership. All for him. He returns it easily, his lips still sticky with her release, and she leans down to kiss him deeply. 

 

At some point her tail releases his cock and his body makes a plaintive sound, muffled by her tongue. She pulls back just enough to laugh against his lips, fingers carding slowly through his hair. 

 

“You don’t think I’m finished with you, do you?” She asks, and now her voice is full of teasing, joy, and laughter. Just the way she should sound. The way she should always be. 

 

Caleb makes a soft little noise of his own, pressing his head into her hands and shaking it. 

 

“No, mistress,” he replies, and is a little surprised to find he’s out of breath. But then, she’s been keeping his mouth busy. 

 

She presses another deep, searing kiss to his lips,  then steps to the side, guiding his head down and forwards to press his chest to the floor. Almost automatically he spreads his legs, arching his back to stick his ass out. Jester hums her approval, hands gliding from his hair down his shoulders and across his back. 

 

“You look lovely, Caleb. So pretty for me.” 

 

The word sends a jolt up his spine at the same time her nails dig in, raking lines of red across his ass. His cheek rests lightly on the dirty floor and a soft moan escapes. It’s an effort not to push back for more, but not a big one. He’s so far gone now, all he can think of is pleasing her. 

 

Her nails are sharp against his skin, leaving hot lines of pain but not quite breaking through. He can just imagine the lines trailing behind her fingers, across his back, over his ribs, down his bound arms. Some curve gently with his body, others are straight and uncompromising. With each new line he feels another layer drift away. 

 

He can feel the warmth as she leans in, her breath cool against his skin as she blows over one of the lines. It pulls a soft shudder, a gentle moan from his lips. He can feel her smile when she talks. 

 

“Look at you, taking my marks so well. Will you beg me for more?” 

 

Before he can open his mouth, before he can beg,  her tongue traces a line up his back and her teeth sink in. A whimper breaks free and his fingers twitch a little in their binding. He can feel her fangs, four sharp points of bliss and he knows this is going to bruise even before she starts to suck. 

 

It takes a moment to find his voice, but once it comes he can’t stop it. She loves to hear him, the way his voice trembles and breaks and with each new bite another gasp escapes. His muscles are quaking as she works him over, begging her in every language he knows. It takes a while to get through them all. 

 

He’s lost track of time, and that never happens. He knows if he thinks about it he’ll be able to work it out. The time is one of those things he always knows, like which way is North and how much paper he has. But he doesn’t want to, and with Jester taking care of him he doesn’t have to. 

 

He’s not quite sure when her tail switched from fondling his balls to pressing slowly into his ass, but the stretch is welcome. His whole body is a mass of smaller burns, red lines from her nails and bruising bites, but when the spade head of her tail slips into him it just feels right. Pulling him all together again. 

 

His thighs are shaking with the effort of keeping his position and he can feel the burn in his core and back, his knees crushing into the hard floor. It’s better than he could have imagined. Everything else has drifted away and all he has to do is hold position. 

 

He can hold this position for hours. Jester has never asked him to, never asked why he’s so good at it. He’s seen the question in Caduceus’ eyes though. And he’s not looking forward to dodging it. 

 

She keeps going, scratching along his thighs and biting new marks up his arms as her tail works him open. Whether it’s just his saliva or if she’s added some other lubricant, Caleb can’t really tell. All he feels is the push, the burn as she fills him up and works him over and every part of him is just lost in her. 

 

His arms don’t move when she unties the scarf, not anymore than she moves them to get it off. It takes him a moment to even notice, and then he only does because she has to draw back to roll him onto his back. Focusing his vision seems like a mountainous task, but he manages it when he sees a blue blur above him. Focuses on her face, on her smile as she rakes a nail down his chest. 

 

“You’ve been so good for me, Caleb,” she sighs softly, bringing her hand back up to stroke his cheeks. “Are you feeling better?” 

 

The question seems absurd; surely she must know? But she loves to hear him say it, so he forces himself to wet his lips and swallow. 

 

“Much better, mistress. Yours.” It feels inarticulate and clumsy, but the way she lights up is so worth it. Slinging her leg over his hips, she moves to straddle him, her heat right over his aching cock. He lies back to let her kiss him, her hands trailing over skin. Cataloguing each new mark that proves he’s hers. 

 

“Mine,” she agrees against his lips, rolling her hips in a sinuous arc that makes him whimper. She’s still inside him, her tail filling him up and rocking slowly in and out. He wants nothing more than to drown in her, to melt into her until nothing’s left. 

 

One blue hand snakes down between them to curl around his shaft. 

 

“This is mine too,” she sighs, nuzzling against his cheek and stroking him slowly. Caleb nuzzles back, hands still on the ground despite the need to touch her. He doesn’t know it would be possible to move them without an order now; his whole body is her marionette, only moving to her will. 

 

And her free hand glides down his arm, a tender caress until it reaches his hand and guides it to her ass. 

 

“Hold me.” The words are barely more than a whisper but the effect is electric. Before he can think, Caleb’s clutching her close with both hands, burying his face in the crook of her neck. The sound she makes is undeniably pleased as she guides him into her, her hand shifting back to his hair as she sinks onto his cock. 

 

It feels like coming home, like forgiveness and family and hot, burning need. It must be hard for her to move with how tightly he’s holding on, but she doesn’t let it stop her. She’s never let anything stop her before. 

 

Neither of them really want to be apart so she keeps to short, deep thrusts, rocking her hips over his just enough for friction. Like the teasing, there’s still nothing hurried about her motion. She’s taking him apart with each lazy roll, her muscles squeezing around his shaft. 

 

He _knows_  she learned that from Caduceus. She didn’t learn patience from anyone else. But it’s exactly what he needs, what they both need. This isn’t about chasing pleasure, though he can feel the release building in his gut. 

 

It’s about connection, coming together, reinforcing with words and touch that they’re still alive. He can’t stop touching her, hands moving across her skin and up to her hair, down around the base of her tail, across her breasts. Jester arches into it, whimpering softly as she rocks. Her tail is held almost still inside him too, in just past the head and twisting slowly as she rides him. 

 

One hand twists through his hair and she tugs him in for a deep, slow kiss, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. She shifts a little, the new angle grinding her clit against him with every stroke. 

 

She’s panting now, flexing around him, covering his face in as many kisses as she can. One hand has come to brace herself on his chest, pressed close between them, the other still tangled in his hair. He drags his nails down her back, loving the way she arches at his touch. He knows what she needs. And he never wants this moment to end. 

 

There’s only so long they can hold out though. At one point Jester stills, hiding her face in the side of his neck and clutching him to her. 

 

“I don’t want to stop,” she whispers, the words brushing her lips on his skin. “I don’t want to go back.” 

 

Back in the real world, they have to deal with everything that happened. With being in enemy territory, with danger and pain and boring things like money and food. 

 

Caleb turns his head just enough to press a kiss to her horn. 

 

She’s never so vulnerable while he’s in subspace. All walls down, just as open as he is. All he can say is “Okay.” 

 

It must be the right answer because it makes her laugh and he can feel her smile against his neck. 

 

“And you’d stay here with me?” She asks, her tone suddenly all teasing and light. Caleb doesn’t bother answering, because he knows that she knows. She draws back enough to press their foreheads together, clenching around him. “You would, wouldn’t you?” 

 

He nods, his forehead rubbing over hers. Lost in the depths of her eyes, he doesn’t know how many walls she can see past. Doesn’t care. 

 

“Anything for you, mistress.” 

 

Her expression changes again, into something warm and tender and gentle and proud. Possessive. Because he is hers, and any time he falls he knows she’ll bring him back. Even when they’re kneeling together, side by side and someone else has the reigns (Caduceus is so very good at seeing right through them, stripping away everything but need), he knows he can lean on her. 

 

Lean on them. All of them. 

 

Then Jester’s drawing back a little more, pushing him down til his back is firmly against the floor, a wicked grin on her face. 

 

“Then let me give you everything,” she purrs, clenching her cunt around him and raking her nails across his chest. Not told he can’t touch, Caleb’s hands slide automatically to her hips as she begins to move, gripping firm handfuls of rounded flesh. 

 

And she’s properly riding him now, hard and fast, chasing the high. She can’t fuck him as hard with her tail, not without more lube, but she’s found his prostate and the tip rubs against it as she goes. Curses and begging spill from Caleb’s lips in half a dozen languages, each half a moan as he thrusts up to meet her. Her breath comes in sharp pants now, a needy little whine rising from her chest and her free hand reaches down for her clit. Her bracing hand is still fixed firmly in the middle of his chest, pinning him with her weight. 

 

Barely having to think about it, Caleb reaches down to replace her fingers on her clit with his own, rubbing in tight, quick circles. He knows what she likes and she lets him give it to her, a needy keen rising as she gets closer. 

 

It’s not even a thought for Caleb to hold off until she finishes, everything he is and has is hers, and he won’t come until she tells him to. There’s only one thing that matters in his life right now, and he does his best to thrust up into her, seeking out her g-spot. He knows he’s close when her back arches, her head tossing back with a cry of pleasure. 

 

With all the single minded intensity he usually reserves for new spells, he hammers up into her, striking that same spot over and over. Her rhythm falters but he keeps going, determined to give her all the pleasure he can. 

 

She’s loud now, Jester is always loud. Anyone within a block must know what they’re doing, but Caleb doesn’t care. Let them know how good he is, how well he can take care of her. How well she takes care of him. Her nails dig in on his chest suddenly, orgasm rocking through her body and setting her shaking, spasming around his shaft. 

 

Caleb keeps going, doing his best to keep rhythm, thrusting through her orgasm and she’s hardly come down when another hits her. Pride swells through him, warm and gentle and soothing as she shakes apart in his lap. She’s falling forward now, catching herself with both hands on his chest. There’s no resistance when he sits up, pulling her into his arms. It’s harder to keep going in this position, but he plants his feet and does his best. 

 

“Fuck... you’re amazing, Caleb,” she whimpers, both arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold him to her. He can’t keep up the same sharp thrusts now but she’s trying to help, fucked out and sated in his arms. “Come for me,” she whispers and he finally does, clinging to her like she’s the only real thing in the universe. 

 

By the time his vision clears, she’s guided him back to his back on the floor and cuddled herself up alongside. He’s not sure when he slipped out of her, but her tail is still settled inside him. He’s glad of it, that the connection remains, and makes a small sound of protest when it shifts. Jester glances up from his chest, a teasing grin on her lips. 

 

“The others will be getting impatient, you know,” she teases, still out of breath. It makes him feel wonderfully accomplished. 

 

“They’re always welcome to join us,” he replies and relishes in her laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I’m writing in present tense a lot at the moment and I don’t know why. There is another Magic Lube Thursday in the works though!


End file.
